Whatever She Needs
by krish-x
Summary: I would be whatever she needed me to be, right now i was her bestfriend and that was fine," Lilly is broken, Miley wants to fix her. Liley. Rating may go up as story continues
1. Chapter 1

**Okay guys, this is chapter one, I hope you guys like it, I don't own Hannah Montana, and I guess that's about it (: enjoy.**

I looked at her, and I actually believed that if my ribs weren't made up of bones my heart would have exploded. An almost painful feeling settled itself in between my lungs and every time I looked at her it intensified, making my heart throb like the wings of a hummingbird. God she was beautiful. Not fit, or hot, or fine, she was beautiful. Everything about her made me want to go and confess my love to her. Not that, that would be a particularly brilliant idea considering I'd never had a conversation with her, she looked over at me almost as if she could feel me staring at her and I quickly averted my eyes. I suddenly found my nails fascinating, and chose to examine them with a new found vigour, willing her to stop looking at me. I could feel her walking in my direction and hoped she wasn't going to start anything, accuse me of staring at her, accuse me of being a freak, but she just stood next to me and waited for me to acknowledge her presence. I looked up at her and met her stare; she suddenly looked shy and shuffled her feet before speaking.

"Umm...hey Lilly, I was just wondering whether I could maybe, sit next to you?" I couldn't believe what I was hearing; she wanted to sit next to me? I thanked anyone looking down on me with a silent prayer, before realising that she was standing there expectantly, waiting for an answer. I felt as if I were to open my mouth the butterflies that were pounding in my stomach were sure to pour out in a whirlpool of colours, but I forced my mouth to form some words before she walked away.

"Err, sure go ahead," Her eyes lit up at my words and she immediately sat down next to me, thrusting her hand out in my direction.

"Hi, I'm Miley, it's nice to officially meet you" I smiled as I took her hand, and felt my heart flutter at the contact.

"Well hi Miley, I'm Lilly, it's nice to officially meet you too,"

And that was the first time I spoke to her, almost three years ago now, since them we've pretty much become inseparable, I guess she's the only person I've really ever opened up to, don't get me wrong it took a lot of work. I knew pretty much the whole of her life story before I felt comfortable telling her about my, "situation" I suppose you could call it, but soon she knew everything about me as well. She was the person I would call in the middle of the night who would tell me that it was all going to be okay, she was the person who would put up with me while I was going through one of my moods, and she became my best friend.

Sure sometimes when I turned to look at her and found she was looking at me already I would feel a rush of blood to my cheeks, and the next works I would say would normally come out in a jumble, sure I felt my heart flutter everything she hugged me for that second longer than usual or she complemented my outfit. But there was no way I was going to put our friendship in danger because of these feeling I'd been feeling since the day I met her, if it meant I would have to stand back and just be her friend as I watched countless boys break her heart just so I could put the pieces back together during one of our sleepovers, I would do it. I would be whatever she needed me to be, and right now she needed me to be her best friend so that's what I would be.

I'm snapped out of my day dream by the sounds of a door slamming. And I curl up on my bed waiting for it.

I'm sitting here, just sitting here, tracing the lines on my arm, not consciously but doing it all the same, thinking of all the stories that come with the scars, thinking about how many of them ended up there because of what was going on as I sit here. They start off quiet kind of trying to yell whilst whispering so I can only make out some of the words that they're saying, not that it actually matters I mean I've heard it all before, but as they lose patience with each other, they start yelling, things start breaking, and eventually I hear footsteps pounding up the stairs, I brace myself for what I know is coming, but it doesn't make it easier, no matter how many times I hear it, and no matter how many times I try to convince myself that it's not her talking it's just the anger, the drink, the stress, it still hurts. She storms into my bedroom and I see her not the mother in all our family portraits, or old videos, but a woman that has been formed by stress and spirits and anger.

"What are you doing?" she demands. I shake my head knowing that nothing I say will make her happy and try to make my mouth form any words so this is over and down with as soon as possible, I see her eye widen the longer she has to wait for my answer and quickly force out an answer.

"Umm nothing, I was just getting for bed," I see a smirk make its way onto her face and once again brace myself for the onslaught of insults that is bound to come.

"Nothing as usual, you're just like him you know, useless, completely useless, I wouldn't even care if I knew you were destined to be rubbish, the trouble with you is that you've got potential, not that is matters, it just goes to waste on someone like you, such a lazy waste of my time, call yourself my daughter? Anyone who knew me when I was younger would laugh at the sight of you not top of the class, hasn't got any friends, hasn't had a boyfriend, all you sit is there, writing and drawing in that pathetic little book of yours,..." Her words slur together, as she gets nearer to the end of her speech and I still hear her mumble curses under her breath as she stumbles into her room. Tears threaten to fall from my eyes and a burning pain builds up in my chest but I take a deep breath in and refuse to let them fall, it used to be worse, when it first started, and when I was younger I would cry and scream and beg her to stop , but now I just clench my jaw and wait for her to get it all out of her system, after all it isn't her that's talking, it's the bottle of cheap liquor on her bedside table that's putting all them thoughts into her head, at least that's what I've been telling myself for the last three years.

I wait until I know that she's asleep before I get up, pulling on a pair of battered converse some jeans, slipping into an over sized band t-shirt, and slipping out of the house. It's only some nights I sneak out, some nights I'm okay, I manage to convince myself it's all going to be okay, and it's not really what she means. But on nights like tonight when it all builds up I normally head to the beach, the beach always helps me think, plus I can see Miley's bedroom from there, so if the lights are on I normally give her a call and we'll talk about everything and nothing, until I can face going back again.

My feet pound the familiar trail down to the beach until they start to sink into the ground and I'm there. I walk a little into the beach and find a spot where I'm comfortable, there's no need to worry about whether I'm blocking someone's sun or in the middle of a volleyball game, because I'm the only one on the beach, and it feels like for a while, I'm the only one in the world.

I let the sand run through my fingers as I look out at the sea, probably my favourite thing to do and my favourite place to be, it lets me imagine how my life would be if I wasn't stuck living in the same town I was born in those 16 years ago, as I look out on the sea I let my mind wander, let it create a world where I don't have to come home to a broken family, let it create a world where I don't have to hide everything about me, let it create a world where people don't believe in stereotypes, where racism doesn't exist, and love isn't restricted by anything, least of all religion or gender. I looked at the waves lapping at the sand, and smile wishing I could be one with them willing them to just wash away my troubles. Leaving me free, when I'm here I feel free for a while, it lets me escape reality for a while, lets me just b r e a t h e.

I guess that's why I rely on writing and drawing so much, they let me escape reality, it's my way of not giving up on life, sure not everyone has much money, sure not everyone has a perfect lives, sure not everyone is loved, and not everyone has someone to love, but one luxury everyone has, is the ability to dream, and that is the one thing keeping me sane in this world, the fact that one day I promised myself I would be out of this town, and I'd be free.

I hear footsteps behind me, and ignore them until I feel that they're approaching me, I look up and see her looking down at me, her blues eyes meet mine and I see something flash behind them, something I don't quite recognise, then I see concern, and she's kneeling beside me, wrapping her arms around me, resting her head on my shoulder, her mouth by my ears.

"Oh Lilly," she breathes into my ear, and I shiver in her arms at the emotion in her voice.

"How did you know I was here?" I manage to croak out, my voice sounds hoarse, and I realise that I've been crying.

"I saw you walking down," she replies, then just pulls me tighter to her body as if trying to show how much she cares through that hug. I bury my face in the crook of her neck and let myself go, let all the tears come out and just let her hold me until my sobs turn into whimpers.

**Alrightly, so that's chapter one um I hope you guys liked it, it's my first Liley story so I hope I've done okay, reviews would make me real happy (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**As usual i don't own Hannah Montanna. Enjoy (:**

I woke up; with a slight headache trying to remember what had happened the previous night, before it all came flashing back to me. The beach, Miley, climbing back through my bedroom window at half 3 in the morning trying not to make any noise, and eventually collapsing exhausted on my bed, too tired to even get changed.

I got up and stretched whilst walking to the bathroom, and looking in the mirror I almost flinched upon seeing myself, my eyes red rimmed and puffy from crying, sand present in my dark blonde hair and dark shadows under my eyes from the lack of sleep I was getting recently.

Deciding to shower before I attempted to do anything else today, I stripped of my clothes and climbed into the shower letting the jet of hot water ease down all the knots in my back, sighing with pleasure as I felt some stress from the previous day leave my body. I spent a while in there letting myself have the first really refreshing shower I had in a while, and by the time I got out my fingers looked like prunes, and my face was a bright pink, but I was clean so that was all that mattered.

I trudged into my room to get changed into another pair of battered jeans and a faded t-shirt, before sitting down on my bed placing my head in my hands and just thinking.

God the reason for the argument yesterday? My mum and her new "man" she seemed to bringing a new one in every couple of weeks nowadays, and no matter how many black eyes, purple bruises and broken hearts she acquired she didn't learn.

Sure I'd tried talking to her, tried making her see some sense, tried to get her to understand that she didn't need to replace my dad, but when she was drunk it just led to her losing her temper with me, having one of her episodes, and if I was unlucky I'd end up getting a black eye too. And when she wasn't drunk, that was the worst, when she wasn't drunk she would completely break down, she wouldn't be the strong woman I'd know for most of my childhood, she'd break down and cry, she'd tell me she loves me, she'd ask me to forgive her, she'd tell me that she never meant any of those things she said because it was just the stress talking.

When she wasn't drunk it was so much worse, because I had to turn into the comforter, I had to pull her into my arms and tell her it'd all be okay, tell her that I did forgive her, tell her that I would never leave her.

When she wasn't drunk it was worse because I didn't have anyone or anything to blame, and I knew I was lying to her, I knew that it'd never be okay , I knew that I had to get out of this before it drive me insane.

I thought back to yesterday.

"_Lilly, come out her and meet Shane,"_

_I put my pen down and closed my journal, bracing myself for the next 15 minutes, when I would meet the new love of my mum's life; this must have been the third guy in the last two months. I walked out of my room and headed down the stairs into the kitchen, to meet him._

"_There you are Lilly, this is Shane," I looked at the man standing next to her before shuffling my feet and awkwardly nodding at him. He was about 6'4 and towered above my mum, with dark brown hair cropped short, and blue eyes, he would have seemed like a decent guy if it wasn't for the blatant whiff of alcohol that hit my face as soon as I walked downstairs, he was looking at me with a weird look in his eye and stared at me for a little bit too long before I broke eye contact and looked at the floor. This seemed to snap him out of his and he gave me a weird smile. _

"_Well hi there Lilly, nice to finally put a face to a name, I'm Shane don't worry you don't have to call me dad or anything," He stuck his hand out toward me and I took it, wishing I could get out of the room as soon as possible, his hand felt rough against mine, and his grip was firm. I pulled my hand out of his and mumbled something before heading up the stairs into my room again._

_I wondered where my mum had found this one, probably at one of the run down bars she seemed to spend most of her nights in nowadays; I wondered how long he would last. What did he say his name was again? Sean or maybe Shane, not that it would matter I'd probably only learn it in time for him to run out on her, and for her to bring someone new in again. _

_I resigned myself to my bed and took my journal with me carrying on the doodle I was doing before my mum had called me down, I barely paid any notice to what I was drawing simply letting my hand move of its own accord, it helped me relax, almost my form of meditation, I guess writing and drawing just helped me get things out of my head, I drew what I was feeling, what I was dreaming, where I wanted to be, and to be honest, the less things that were in my head the better. Eventually I stopped drawing and placed my journal on the table next to my bed resigning myself to just tracing all the scars that decorated my wrist. _

And I guess you know the story after that, her coming in, comparing me to my father who died 3 years ago, she doesn't mean it when she says those things about him, they loved each other so much, and when he died she was completely broken, and instead of talking about it, and getting over it, she just turned to the drinks, trying to forget and when that didn't work she started to try to replace him.

I guess was no better in getting over it, she turned to drinks, me I just locked myself away, I wouldn't eat, or sleep or talk to anyone, I lost all of my friends, and became a social reject, sure people felt sorry, but eventually I stopped getting invitations to parties, and people stopped trying to make conversation. I guess that's when Miley came into the story, she was the new girl, she'd just moved down to California from down south and decided that she wanted me as her best friend, she was the reason I recovered. If it wasn't for her, I still wouldn't be eating or sleeping, if it wasn't for her I still wouldn't have any friends, but she brought me out of that coma, slowly I went back to being myself again, okay so I'm still not totally okay, but I'm getting better, I just need time I guess.

But there's even times when Miley can't be there for me, when it seems like no one cares, there are times when I just lose it, forget about everything, and they're the time where I get my scars, I don't know when it started, I suppose it was a couple of months after died, but I remember exactly how it happened.

"_JUST SHUTUP," I screamed at her, wishing she would go away, I didn't need to hear how I wasn't good enough, I'm sorry I'm not good enough, I'm sorry I'm not skinny enough, I'm sorry I'm not fat enough, I'm sorry I'm not pretty enough, I'm sorry I'm not smart enough, I'm sorry that I'm not sorry, I'm sorry that I FUCKING DON'T CARE. That's exactly want I want to say to her, I want to scream until my ribs break, until my lungs burst maybe then she'll just leave me alone._

_I walk into the bathroom locking the door behind, and lean over the skin taking deep breaths, I don't even know anymore, I can't hurt, I can't feel, I just wish I could feel, I look up into the mirror, and see myself looking back, but where my eyes are I just see these life less pools, like someone had taken the life out of me and just left the body, this empty cage behind. I needed to feel, I grabbed a razor out of the cupboard and just held it, gripped it as if my life depended on it, just turning around in my fingers just enjoying the feeling._

_Then suddenly almost as if it did it out of its own will my hand brought down the blade across my left wrist, I waited for the pain, waited for it, but when I couldn't feel anything I brought it down again, gasping as I felt the cold metal slice across the already cut skin, I watch as tiny red droplets of my blood fell to the ground, appropriate, tears of blood they looked like._

It's been almost three years to that day.

I looked up as my I heard my door creaking open and saw Shane standing in the doorway his frame blocking the exit. He came into my room and stood by my desk looking around the place like he owned it and finally his eyes rested on me. He gave me that weird look again and walked towards me.

"so how're you Lillypie?" he said his voice dripping with sarcasm, he reached over to me and place his hand under my chin and lifted my head up so that i was looking at him, his eyes were bloodshot and i could already smell alcohol of him even though it was barely noon. He stroked my chin, and i flinched away from him, putting some distance between us.

"Awh is little Lilly scared? He walked towards me again, smiling as he pushed me again a wall, what wrong Lilly? I'll take good care of you," i turned my head away from him and kicked him shin before trying to get away. He caught me by the throat and pushed my against the wall before coming so close to me that i could see the stubble on his chin, he put his mouth by my ear and whispered.

"Don't think i'll leave you alone that easy, beautiful," he then turned around and walked out of my room laughing. I stayed in that position for a while after that, not even daring to breathe, before i feel to floor and sobs started to shake my body. I reached under my bed and pulled out a box, before reaching inside and pulling out a small blade, i hadn't use it in, in a while, not since Miley found out.

Running my fingers over the edge, i held it, just like the first time, not really doing anything just holiding it, but then, just like the first time, i brought it down my left wrist. A soft gasp escaped my mouth as I opened all those old scars up. The razor blade was cold against my skin it almost had a comfortable weight about it now. It was like an old friend always there for me when someone else would hurt me, it would be there always waiting letting me escape the real world. Because when I watch the blood flow from me I can't feel anything else, I can't see anything else and all my troubles flow away as well.

**So that was chapter two guys, i just want to say thankyou so much for all the reviews, and for eveyone who added me to their favorite stories and story alert list and stuff, it means an awful lot. Um sorry it's been really angsty so far, but i promise i will get some Liley into the story so far, it's just this is pretty important to the story. Miley will definitely be in the next chapter though (:**


	3. Chapter 3

I allowed a small smile to grace my lips as my feet pounded the familiar trail to Mileys house, it felt weird smiling, almost a foreign action to me when I stayed at home, but I knew that would all change once I was at Mileys, she had the ability to make me smile no matter what was going on, all it took was a hug from her, and I'd be okay, well nearly okay.

Summer has started three days ago and I got a distraught phone call from Miley this morning demanding that I came to her house today because she was beginning to forget what I look like after three days without my company, I smiled at the memory

_The sounds of Paramore's pressure broke me out of my sleepy haze and I reached out to my bedside table searching for my phone, eventually I found it and answered it._

"_Mhmm?" I mumbled sleepily._

"_LILLYPAD!! WAKE UP, I haven't seen you in three days, and I think I've forgotten what you look like, you better be at my house in 20 minutes or I'm coming down three myself, and bring pj's because I'm not letting you go!" she screamed into the phone._

_I jerked the phone away from my ear flinching at how loud she was speaking holding the phone about three inches away from my ear whilst trying to rub the sleep out of my eyes._

"_Kay, I'm coming," I once again mumbled into the phone before, forcing myself into the bathroom, I managed to shower and get out of three in ten minutes and after pulling on my favourite hoody I was out the door._

After the short walk down the road I made it to Mileys house, and reached out my hand to knock on the door, but before I could the door was lurched open and a blur of blue white and brown hurled itself onto me, wrapping its arms around me and tackling both of us to the floor.

"and Hello to you to Miles," I said into her hair and she continued to hug me.

She pulled away from me and pulled me up and I noticed that she was blushing; she rubbed the back of her head and looked embarrassed before saying.

"Ahh sorry Lils, it's just I missed you,"

"I missed you as well Miles, come on how bout you get me some breakfast, I'm starving" and as if by magic my stomach rumbled to prove my point.

She giggled and pulled me inside towards the kitchen, where I could see pancakes, bacon, scrambled eggs, hash browns and syrup laid out already.

"Food? Is that all you think of Truscott? It's a good thing I like you otherwise I might be slightly offended" she said putting her hands on her hips, trying, but failing to hide her smile.

"Awhh come on Miles you know I love you, but you can't deny that your Dad cooks a mean breakfast,... and lunch,...and dinner,...and everything else" I replied with a smile.

She let out a laugh and proceeded to pile tonnes of food onto two plates before sitting down next to me and letting me dig in, after a while I noticed her food still remained untouched and when I looked up I found her staring at me.

"What? Have I got something on my face?" I asked, trying to figure out what that weird look she had in her eyes was.

"Nope, "she replied, "you're just really cute when you eat,"

I looked down as I felt myself blushing, and mumbled something about her been crazy before I carried on eating, I turned around to see her with a huge grin plastered across her face and saw that she had started to dig into her food as well.

When we had finished our breakfast and were stuffed to breaking point, we decided to head up to her and watch a movie. I ran up her stairs following her into her room and jumped down onto her bed while I waited for her to pick out the movie she wanted to watch, I turned myself over and buried my face in her pillow breathing in her scent, letting it fill my lungs letting it calm me down and relax me. There was something about that cinnamon and vanilla smell that was always around her that had the power to completely calm me down and render me speechless at the same time, I waited there totally content, occasionally grunting in agreement with her as she asked me her opinion on what I thought about that movie, or whether we should watch this movie.

After about ten minutes we finally decided on Wicked the musical, as it was out favourite musical, and it never got old no matter how many times we watched it.

I flipped myself over again and pulled myself up so that my back was resting her headboard and I was facing the television, and then she decided that she wanted some popcorn so while I watched the trailers that came before the movie she ran down and put some popcorn in the microwave.

Just as the movie was about to start she came back up with a huge bowl of popcorn, and two cans of soda, she put them on her bedside table and snuggled into my side, putting her head on my shoulder, she lifted my arm up and put it around her shoulder before sighing in contentment and saying.

"That's better" and settling down to watch the movie.

I didn't trust myself to say anything, knowing that I would probably stutter or say something completely stupid.

Miley had always been the more physically and friend person out of us two, sure I didn't mind hugs and the occasional snuggle, but Miley was completely different, she HAD to have at least 30 hug a day from me, insisted on linking arms with me where ever we went and when she got really excited she would hold my hand and skip around like she was five years old. Not that I was complaining, I loved her to bits, and found that little trait of hers adorable, but it made my job of resisting her that much harder, everything she would grab my hand or hug me for that second longer than usual, an electric shot would course through my body, and despite how cliché that sounds, that's exactly how it felt.

Ten minutes into the movie and i totally gave up watching the screen instead just choosing to watch how Miley reacted to what was happening in the movie, when she was happy her eyes would light up and she'd sit a little straighter, when something bad was happening she's move closer into my side and tilt her head a little further away from the screen but never breaking eye contact with it. I watch as she smiled and felt content.

For a while I forgot about why I woke up with a stinging pain in my left wrist, and I forgot why I had to wear a wrist band so Miley wouldn't ask any questions, and I forgot why it was that I dreaded to go home every day. For a while I was content. I was happy.

About half way into the movie I noticed that our popcorn bowl was empty, and so did Miley she picked up the remote and paused the movie before turning to me and saying.

"Come Lils let's get some more popcorn,"

She grabbed my left wrist and proceeded to pull me, I flinched in pain and yanked my wrist away from her, before trying to disguise it as a cough. But it didn't matter the damage was already done, her eyes narrowed and she looked at me and then my wrist.

"Lilly, what happened?" she said he voice cautious.

"Umm nothing Miles, I just caught my hand in a door yesterday," I replied, not even believing my own lie.

She leaned over and pulled my arm towards her, I didn't even bother resisting knowing that eventually she'd get her way with me, it was always like that. Tenderly she rested my hand in her lap, before pulling away my wrist band with the utmost care, careful not to hurt me even more.

Her eyes welled up with tears as she saw what I had done to myself, and I mentally smacked myself for being the cause of her tears. She looked at me with such pain and concern in her eyes, before pulling me into a tender hug kissing the top of me head. She mumbled sweet nothings into my hair before pulling away from me.

She then took my face in her hands making sure I was looking at her, into her eyes, before she spoke again.

"No more okay? Don't do this to yourself Lilly, I can't bear to see you in pain, you know that don't you? I love you so much Lilly and if anything were ever to happen to you I don't know what I would do, you're my Lillypad and I'll look after you no matter what, next time you need to do this, just call me, anytime, doesn't matter where I am or what I'm doing I'll answer, I'll be there right next to you, just don't hurt yourself Lilly, you're already hurting, don't hurt yourself even more."

I found myself nodding along to everything she was saying just wanting the pain in her eyes to go away, just wanting the pain I was feeling to go away, just wanting it to go away. I saw the concern, the pain, the love in her eyes, and something else I couldn't quite recognise, something I could quite place.

She pulled me into her arms and carried on whispering sweet nothings into my hair, "it'll all be alright", "I'm here with you,", "you won't ever be alone" and for the second time that week I broke down her arms, sobs wracking my whole body, but with her strong arms around me I felt that maybe it would be okay one day. Maybe it would be fine.

**Umm and that's chapter 3 guys, I want to thank you all once again for the reviews, they mean the world to me, and although I didn't get lots, the ones I did get were brilliant, I guess we got to see more of Lilly and Mileys relationship in this one, I hope it was okay, and I guess I'll try to keep up the speed at which I am updating, reviews make me happy (:**


	4. Chapter 4

I threw my arm across my face trying to shield my eyes from the sunlight that had woke me up, without opening my eyes I rolled over and buried my face in the pillow I was using, inhaling the scent it held, inhaling her scent, it was then that I realised where I was, yesterday after Miley had found out we passed through the rest of the day taking it easy, simply choosing to enjoy one anothers company rather than doing anything special, she had fallen asleep on my shoulder whilst we watched re runs of scrubs and friends, and soon after I fell asleep to the sound of her breathing.

I felt her sit on my back and groaned as I attempted to push her of, but she was stronger than me and refused to let me sleep any longer, that was the weird thing about her, no matter how late we fell asleep or how tired we were the night before, if the morning I would always wake up to a fully dressed, pumped up, hyper active Miley, without exception.

"Leave me alone I'm trying to sleeeeppp," I mumbled into the pillow, trying once again to unsuccessfully push her of, of me.

"Nope sorry, Lils, we are going shopping today, no buts, no complaining, either you come with me willingly, or I drag you there anyway," she replied happily.

I ignored her comment, pretending to have not heard her, and buried myself deeper into the pillow, trying desperately to fall asleep again.

I then felt a shift in weight and sighed in relief as I thought she had got of me and was indeed going to let me get back to sleep, but it turns out that she had other ideas.

I felt her lips by my ear, and gasped as I felt her breath on my neck,

"Awhh come on Lilllypad, I made you favourite breakfast for you, please come down, for me?" she breathed into my ear, I had to suppress and shudder and waited until she was out of the room before trusting myself to get up again. It wasn't like I could disappoint her even if I wanted to, especially not after she had said that, I mean come on, as soon as she said the words, "for me?" I felt my resolve breaking, and prepared myself for the hours we were sure to spend in the mall.

I dragged my feet into her adjoined bathroom and hopped into her shower letting the hot jet of water pound down my back easing the muscles down.

10 minutes later and I hopped out of the shower, the scene that had happened in the morning replaying in my mind, what was that? Was she trying to show me something, tell me something, or was I just letting my imagination go into overdrive; I convinced myself that there was probably just a skirt she really wanted at the mall, and was trying to get me out of bed quicker with the promise of food. I dressed mechanically that morning barely paying attention to what I was doing, my mind to occupied with thoughts of her. After I finished putting on a faded pair of jeans, and tight fitted t-shirt and an open long shirt on top of that I made my way downstairs.

At the bottom of the stairs I stopped and didn't saying anything, taking a moment to admire her as she looked out onto the beach, waiting for me, she was wearing a short grey skirt, with black leggings, and a black top which had a splash of neon colour on it, she looked beautiful.

I would have been happy to stand there for a little while longer and just watch her but apparently my stomach had other ideas, as it let out a grumbled indicating I was probably a lot hungrier than I thought I was, I sighed and made my way towards the kitchen.

Apparently my sigh bought her out of her trance, as just she turned around upon hearing it, and greeted me.

"Hey Lillypad, nice of you to finally grace me with your presence," she said with a smile, before stopping to take in my appearance, her eyes raked over my body and I felt a rush of blood to my cheeks, and she did so, when she looked up to meet my eyes, that look was back in them, the one I couldn't quite place, the one that made my heart flutter like the wings of a butterfly.

She then smiled at me, and motioned me to sit next to her, where she had already set out two plates piled high with food, I saw next to her, and for the rest of breakfast passed in a comfortable silence, neither of us needing to talk, simply enjoying each other's company. That was another thing I loved about our relationship, we didn't need to talk to each other to have a good time, simply being with each other was enough for us, we could sit for hours on the beach and not say a word just looking out at the sea, and walk home feeling as though we'd just had the most deep and profound conversation known to man, a hug from the other would mean so much more than a series of letters, words, and sentences strung together, actions just seemed to much more powerful than words, and we both seemed to feel this way.

Breakfast passed quickly, and soon we were out of the door making our way to the mall, like we had done so many times before. I turned to Miley and asked her whether there was anything in particular she wanted to shop for today, or whether it was just one of those "aimlessly wonder around the mall days" and my heart almost stopped at her answer,

"Oh I was thinking swimsuits, I've been needing a new bikini, and well who better to shop with, than my best friend?" she said lightly, though she had no idea what was going on in my head, no idea at all.

I looked up and her and realised she was looking at me expectantly, and even a little confused, and then realised she was waiting for me to answer her, waiting for me to tell her I was okay with that.

"Sure, swimsuits, that sounds good," I managed to choke out eventually.

Today wasn't going to be a totally fail, I realised I needed to get some new surf shorts that I could wear to the beach when I went down there to surf, hard to believe it but yes, sometimes I do change out of my battered jeans and Chuck Taylors.

She smiled at me amused at my reaction, and then grabbed my arm and dragged me off to the store she wanted to go to, once we got in there her eyes lit up like Christmas had come early, she then grabbed about six bikinis all in different colours and dragged me to the changing room with her, telling me to wait outside while she tried them on.

I was busy bopping along to paramours misery business on iPod, when I felt a hand on my shoulder, I turned around to see who it was only to see Miley standing there in a red bikini, looking absolutely amazing, the bright colour complimented her pale skin perfectly.

Wow.

She looked slightly shy and stood there waiting for me to tell her what I thought of it.

"Wow, Miles, you look, uhh, amazing," I whispered.

Her face lit up at my words and she beamed at me, as though I had just made her day, she then turned around and ran back into the dressing room, once she was in there, she raised her voice a little so I could hear her and exclaimed.

"Well, if you like it, I'm buying it!"

A while later she came out, fully dressed and holding the red bikini in her hand, opting to leave the other ones behind, explaining that she didn't think the colours suited her, whilst she was changing, I had managed to find a couple of pair of shorts that I liked the look of, got them in my size and paid for them. Assuming that once Miley had bought her bikini we'd be free to leave this store, and head out to the rest of the mall, I had, had my eye on a pair of headphones and I'd finally saved up enough money to get them.

But apparently Miley had other ideas, because after she had bought her bikini, she dragged me to the back of the store again and shoved one into my hand and then looked at me expectantly.

"Umm Miles, what exactly do you want me to do with this?" I asked slightly confused as to why she was looking at me as though I wasting time.

"Try it on silly, what else do you expect to do with it," she explained to me like it was the most normal thing ever. I looked at her as though she had lost her mind.

"Ahaha very funny Miles, you know as well as I do that I'm not a bikini person, I have my skater shorts and you have bikinis that's the way it goes, that's the way it always has gone,"

"I know, and I don't like that, so it's going to change, as of today, you're going to wear a bikini,"

"Err, no I'm not"

"Yes you are"

"No I'm not"

"Trust me, you are"

"Make me."

"Awhh come on Lils, just try one on, just for me, please?"

And after she said that, I realised I had no choice but to do it, god I can't believe how easily she could get me to do anything for her, I was really going to have to work on that.

I sighed and walked into the changing room leaving an ecstatic Miley behind. I looked at the flimsy article of clothing she'd picked out for me and realised it was a light blue, almost the same colour as my eyes. I pulled of my clothes and tried it on looking at myself in the mirror, I didn't look half bad in it, nowhere near as beautiful as Miley did in her bikini, but I looked okay. I Pulled the curtain open and looked for Miley she was standing with her back towards me humming something under her breath, so I tapped her on the shoulder, she turned around and upon looking at me I heard a sharp intake of breath, then realised it was Miley, her eyes raked up and down my body, and I blushed from the attention I was getting from her, I looked at her eyes, and they looked darker than usual, and that thing kept seeing in them, the thing I couldn't quite place was in them.

Eventually she looked back up at my face, and smiled.

"You Lillian Truscott, look absolutely gorgeous, and if I even hear you so otherwise I will have to punish you, "she finished that of with a wink and walked away, to a different part of the shop waiting for me to get dressed again. She left me standing there with my mouth open in shock, it took me a few moments to compose myself, but eventually I made my way back into the changing room dressing myself mechanically. What the hell did she mean by that? And what was that look she gave me? Was it possible, that maybe she-? No it couldn't be. Not Miley the most beautiful girl in the school, why would she like m-? No she didn't, it was just my mind playing tricks on me.

I made my way out of the changing room and after paying for the bikini found her by the entrance of the store waiting for as if nothing had happened, I shook my head my head trying to clear my thoughts, and then followed her to the next store we'd be going to.

**Okay guys, so that was chapter 4, sorry it took a little longer to update this time, but my updates will be getting slower and slower for a while with exams starting tomorrow for me D:**

**I hope you guys like it, and I'd like to know whether you'd like a chapter from Mileys POV or something. Um reviews mean the world to me, and that's about it I guess, :D**


End file.
